Believe!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Jack can hear singing… the angelic voice drifting through the halls, but where's the source.


**Disclaimer; I don't own Lord of the Files, Jack or Simon (As much as I may dream)**

**Plot; Jack can hear singing… the angelic voice drifting through the halls, but where's the source. **

**A bit Christmassy **

**Characters; Jack Merridew and Simon **

**Warnings; Fluff, over-used Christmas Song. And a nice Christmas Song to follow**

**Songs by- Aled Jones and Josh Grogan**

* * *

><p>Jack wandered aimlessly down the corridor, he was hoping for someone to play in the snow with. He was bored basically, Roger was no where to be seen and the rest of their Choir where resting their voices.<p>

Jack came to a halt when he heard an angelic voice float towards him. He frowned and walked towards the voice.

'_I'm __holding __very __tight__  
><em>_I'm __riding __in __the __midnight __blue__  
><em>_I'm __finding __I __can __fly __so __high __above __with __you_'

Jack wandered through the corridor more determent than before; he knew the voice but couldn't place it.

_Far __across __the __world__  
><em>_The __villages __go __by __like __dreams__  
><em>_The __rivers __and __the __hills, __the __forests __and __the __streams_

Jack finally reached the room, and put his head around curious of who exactly was singing, he then saw the petite black haired boy, his bangs covering his eyes

_Children __gaze __open __mouthed__  
><em>_Taken __by __surprise__  
><em>_Nobody __down __below __believes __their __eyes_

_We're __surfing __in __the __air__  
><em>_We're __swimming __in __the __frozen __sky__  
><em>_We're __drifting __over __icy __mountains __floating __by_

_Suddenly __swooping __low__  
><em>_On __an __ocean __deep__  
><em>_Rousing __up __a __mighty __monster __from __his __sleep_

_And __walking __in __the __air__  
><em>_We're __dancing __in __the __midnight __sky__  
><em>_And __everyone __who __see__s __us __greets __us __as __we __fly_

_We're __walking __in __the __air__  
><em>_We're __walking __in __the __air_

The little boy stopped singing and looked towards the door then his eyes widened, he hadn't realised he was being watched he thought the whole of the choir where out throwing snow balls or 'resting' their voices.

"Simon?" Jack said surprised, the petite shy boy, who didn't talk in Choir Practice, who handed his sheet music to Jack without an acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry" Simon whispered. Jack smiled and shrugged slightly.

"It's fine, it sounded good." Jack took a step closer to Simon "You could do a solo in the Christmas Show" Jack said talking Simon by surprise.

"I'm okay – thanks" he whispered back

"Well could you at least sing a song with me – now?" Jack asked as he walked and picked up the lyrics. Simon considered it then nodded taking the Lyrics from Jack. He smiled

"I love this song" Simon said, Jack chuckled softly and cleared his throat,

_Children, __sleeping.__  
><em>_Snow __is __softly __falling.__  
><em>_Dreams __are __calling,__  
><em>_Like __bells __in __the __distance.__  
><em>_We __were __dreamers,__  
><em>_Not __so __long __ago.__  
><em>_But __one __by __one, __we__  
><em>_All __had __to __grow __up._

Jack began

_When __it __seems __the __magic __slipped __away...__  
><em>_We __find __it __all __again __on __Christmas __Day._

Simon joined in; Jack looked at the boy with wide eyes.

_Believe __in __what __your __heart __is __saying,__  
><em>_Hear __the __melody __that's __playing.__  
><em>_There's __no __time __to __waste,__  
><em>_There __so __much __to __celebrate.__  
><em>_Believe __in __what __you __feel __inside,__  
><em>_Give __your __dreams __the __wings __to __fly.__  
><em>_You __have __everything __you __need, __if __you __just __believe._

Simon continued then looked at the look from Jack, who was smiling uncontrollably, Simon giggled softly then continued in a duet with Jack.

_Trains __move __quickly__  
><em>_To __their __journey's __end.__  
><em>_Destinations...__  
><em>_Are __where __we __begin __again.__  
><em>_Ships __go __sailing,__  
><em>_Far __across __the __sea.__  
><em>_Trusting __starlight,__  
><em>_To __get __where __they __need __to __be._

_When __it __seems __that __we __have __lost __our __way...__  
><em>_We __find __ourselves __again __on __Christmas __Day._

_Believe __in __what __your __heart __is __saying,__  
><em>_Hear __the __melody __that's __playing__  
><em>_There's __no __time __to __waste,__  
><em>_There __so __much __to __celebrate.__  
><em>_Believe __in __what __you __feel __inside,__  
><em>_And __give __your __dreams __the __wings __to __fly.__  
><em>_You __have __everything __you __need, __if __you __just __Believe._

_If __you __just __believe.__  
><em>_If __you __just __believe.__  
><em>_If __you __just __believe...just __believe...just __believe._


End file.
